


I Don't Understand...

by orangefox515 (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Asshole Paladins, Bullies, Good Lotor, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I suck at tagging, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is precious, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, lotor is a flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orangefox515
Summary: "Why am I alwaysignoredthrown asideforgottenunwantedWhy did you guys leave me there to die? Guess I really am the useless seventh wheel."--------------------------------------Lance is fatally injured on the battlefield, will his friends come? Or ignore him like they always do. Will Lance get the ending he deserves with the... enemy??





	1. Chapter 1

Silence.

The only ones that cared are gone.

Alone.

My new family doesn't care.

Worthless.

I used to be happy.

7th Wheel.

But now all I feel is pain.

______________________________________________________________

 

Silence greets me as I wake.

'Another day, another let down.'

I sit up slowly trying to get my bearings. 'What a horrible nightmare. I wonder if anyone will notice if I skip breakfast?' I can't help but chuckle at the thought. No, they haven't cared in a long time.

Finally standing up I wander over to the bathroom that is connected to my room. Looking down at the counter I decide to forgo my usual beauty treatments. 'Not like it matters anyways.'

Sighing I wander to my dresser pulling out jeans and my signature jacket. Slipping them on, I decide to go to the secret training deck I discovered the other day, on the second floor of the castle.

Grabbing my bayard I start my trek to the opposite side of the castle.

Silence is a terrible thing, it allows you to think. My thoughts have already consumed my being, whispering jeering words in my ear.

'Why do you still try? Its not like they care.'

'Why did the blue lion choose you? You're just a worthless boy from Cuba trying to be somebody your not.'

'Why are you still alive? Why don't you do everyone a favor and kill yourself.'

I'm so immersed in my thoughts I didn't notice someone walking right towards me till I'm on the ground.

"Watch where you're going, fucking cargo pilot."

I look up at who I bumped into, coming face to face with a pissed Keith.

"I'm sorry... I didn't see you there."

"Yeah that much is obvious," he says with an eye roll.

I wince at the underlying meaning to his words. Slowly standing back up I keep my gaze fixated on the floor walk around him.

As I start my trek to the training room, I can't hide the wince from the searing pain that goes through my heart at his next words.

"God," he mumbled," why is he even apart of this team? Fucking worthless."

As I listen to him stalk down the hall knees buckling from the weight of his words, I curl up in a ball on the floor tears cascading down my face.

My name is Lance McClain, and I am nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

'God, I feel like I do nothing these days.'

'Not like anyone will give me the time of day.'

'Why would they....'

'I wouldn't'

'I don't'

Shaking away the intrusive thoughts, I pick up the pace, heading towards the control room. Allura had asked everyone to head there, something about a mission. As I approach the door I hear laughter coming from inside and peak my head in.

All gathered in a circle are my teammates laughing at a joke Pidge made.

'If I had made a joke I would have been told to shut up...'

When I finally step through the door way, all traces of joy leaves the room.

"Nice of you to fucking show up."

I look down ashamed.

I stopped fighting back a long time ago, it just made him angrier, and his words more piercing.

I hear Shiro sigh,

"Lance you gotta be on time for these things. We weren't able to start on time because you were late."

Disappointment practically dripped from his words, but I am used to it. Its always there when he's talking to me.

Allura clears her throat, "Alright paladins, now that you're all here I'll brief you on your mission. You all will be infiltrating a Control Center in the Beta Traz quadrant. Your job is to get the Intel we need and get out."

"Do we have to bring Lance on this mission?" Keith asks, "He'll just find a way to fuck it up."

 

"I agree with Keith on this one princess, Lance never takes anything seriously."

 

I look over at Pidge shocked. First Keith now her?

Hunk finally pipes up, "No we need Lance, he provides cover fire for us so we don't get ambushed from behind."

"That's enough paladins," Allura sighs, "As much as it pains me to put him on this mission we need all the lions incase of an emergency."

My heart shatters at that statement. So this is how they really feel.

Hunk immediately pipes up.

"Hey that's no-"

"No Hunk they're right. I am not a great paladin, they should be hesitant about putting me on the battle field. I could get one of you'll killed."

I look the princess straight in the eye, "I promise I will do my best not to drag the team down any further."

"Good," she says. Turning to the rest of the paladins she says, "Suit up, you leave in 30 quintents."

As I am walking down the hall towards my room I suddenly find myself unable to breathe and shoved up against the wall.

I look up shocked and fearful. Keith has me pinned to the wall, hand wrapped around my neck. He looks at me with uncontrolled fury in his eyes.

"I swear, if you fuck up this mission, I'll make you wish that you never left Cuba. Got that cargo pilot?"

I nod my head rapidly, tears gathering in my eyes as black spots dance in my vision.

"Good."

He drops me and walks down the hall like he didn't just choke me out. I suck air into my deprived lungs. Shakily, I stand and limp towards my room.

As soon as the door shuts, I slide to the floor in relief and anguish.

'I have a feeling that this mission isn't going to go as planned...'


	3. Chapter 3

Literally everything went to shit.

Our Intel had informed us that it was not a heavily guarded base. Well boy were they wrong. The place was crawling with armed soldiers and generals.

Despite this Allura still pushed the plan. Shiro starts giving out orders as soon as Allura gives her consent.

"Alright team here's the plan. Me and Keith will go ahead and clear a path while Hunk and Pidge make a run for the main control center. Lance, I want you to stay behind and give cover fire. Lets keep the chatter to a minimum."

He stared at me as he said that last part.

A chorus of 'yes sirs' from everyone, and we are moving. I get into position, getting into a secluded area where I can snipe down soldiers without being seen.

'I got a bad feeling about this. Not like anyone will listen anyways.'

I sigh and pull out my bayard, pointing it at the entrance to the hall. Then I wait.

I didn't wait long sadly. As soon as the alarm started ringing, soldiers flooded the hall.

'Guess they made it to the control center.'

I start taking out the droids one by one, not letting a single one get by. It was going pretty good, until I felt white hot pain radiate from my lower back.

I gasp as the pain from the gun shot radiates through my entire being.

'Shit! How did he get behind me???'

I painfully wrench myself up and spin, coming face to face with a general. All the blood rushes from my face,

'Crap crap crap, I can't beat him!!!'

He smiles at me, showing off his sharp teeth,

"Hello paladin, lets have some fun, shall we?"

He lunges at me and I barely have time to dodge. My wound causing me to move sluggishly. Suddenly he's got me cornered. Fear radiates throughout my entire being.

His smile widens at the sight of my terror,

"I'm gonna enjoy this," he says before pulling out a sword.

I really do try to block and dodge the best I could but all I have is a gun. Before long I'm covered in gashes and bruises. I lose my footing and stumble and realize I just made a fatal mistake.

After that thought there is a sword going through my abdomen. Falling to my knees I start coughing up blood. The general pulls the sword from me, causing me to fall to my side, then leaves.

'He probably thinks I'll bleed to death.'

I push myself up to sit, and fall against the wall. I weakly lift my hand up and push the button on the side of my helmet for the coms, and am immediately bombarded with cheers of excitement.

"That was so easy!" Pidge says.

"Yeah," Keith inputs, "even more so without all Lances comments."

I wince at that statement.

"Speaking of Lance where is he?"

Ah Hunk, at least you care. I decide that I'll ask for help now.

 

"Guys," I croak, trying not to cough up more blood, "I need help."

 

"Oh what the fuck did you get yourself into this time idiot? Did you flirt with an alien and get distracted and she tied you to a tree?"

 

"No that's no-"

 

Shiro cuts me off with a sigh.

 

"Lance you need to take this more seriously, we will talk more when we get back to the castle."

 

"But really I nee-"

Allura is the one that cuts me off this time.

"ENOUGH LANCE! Just get back to the castle now. We will be talking about this."

Before I can argue more they mute me on the coms, so I just turn them off.

'Well, I guess this is the end. I can't move so I'll either bleed out or get found by the Galra.'

I'm gonna die alone. Nobody cares, I'll be forgotten and replaced.

'It's probably best if I died.'

It starts getting cold the more I bleed out. I feel my vision getting cloudy.

Suddenly I hear someone sprinting towards me shouting.

'That doesn't sound like my team.'

I look up to see Lotor kneeling in front of me, grabbing onto me and begging me not to pass out.

The last thing I think before I pass out is,

'Wow, he's really pretty.'

Then nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

"-uick We are losing him!"

_"What the hell....."_

Suddenly I am hit with a massive wave of pain. "AH" I can't help but cry out. Its hard to breathe, 

"Quiznack! Hurry we are losing him"

"We are working as fast as we can Prince Lotor bu-"

"WORK FAST DAMMIT. WE CAN'T LOSE HIM. I can't lose him..."

_"Prince Lotor? Wh- Why does he want to save a useless idiot like me...."_

"Prince at this point he won't last the night..."

"Inject him then! I don't care what you have to do. I can't and won't lose him. He's mine!"

  
I shiver at that last bit. _"His?"_ Why is he interested in me? The team hates me... why would he want me? Not even my parents wanted me.... so why him? I'm so confused and in excruciating pain; its so hard to think. The what I assume is a druid's voice cuts off my next thought.

"But Prince! We can't! It's the last one if we do we will never obtain it agai-"

Lotor roared at the druid, "I DON'T CARE!!! HEAL HIM IMMEDIATELY."

After that no one spoke, just some faint rustling in the background. The pain was back. _"Shit, I can't stay awake.."_ As I feel myself slowly slipping back to my previous unconscious state I feel a sharp prick in my neck and then relief. I melt into the table I'm spread out on and heave and gasp in relief. Suddenly there is a warm calloused hand caressing my face gently. I blearily look up and see who I assume is Prince Lotor. He is smiling dopily down at me.

"Its ok sweet. You are safe now. You will wake up looking different but you will be alive, and safe. I won't let anything hurt you again. My blue, my mate."

He lovingly looks me in my eyes and I can't help but flush scarlet at his words. I smile back at him and hear him start purring violently at the gesture.

Now that I'm not in pain the exhaustion hits me like a ton of bricks. Before I pass out I find the strength to look up at Lotor and ask him,

"What type of shampoo do you use?"

I hear an amused chuckle and a murmured response as I slowly succumb to the darkness.

 


	5. Chapter 5

You know the feeling after you get hit by a car? Yeah that's what I feel at this current juncture.

"Wha-" I was suddenly cut off by a harsh coughing fit. I tried to speak again but just ended coughing after every attempt. My lungs felt like they were on fire, and my ears ached.

_'Strange. I don't recall getting hit in my ears.'_

I reach up to put pressure on them to ease the dull ache and touched something that was not my ear. _'What the hell......'_ I frantically start looking around the room for a mirror. I look around and find that I am residing in a very luxurious and plush room. I am currently resting on a king sized cloud of cushion, and there is a fire place with a sitting area and coffee table to my right. I look left and find a night stand and two doors. _'I hope ones a bathroom...'_

I vault out of the bed, throwing off the covers and clumsily trip towards the doors. I manage to find the bathroom on the first try and run towards the mirror located slightly deeper into the bathroom. I come to a stop in front of the mirror and freeze at the sight presented to me.

_'Oh my crow.'_

Gone is my once brown hair and is now replaced with a lush white that curls at the ends. Blue crescents rest under each of my now neon blue eyes with a pinkish pupil. My ears are now pointed like Allura's and Coran's. I look at the rest of me getting paler and dizzier the more I look. I realize I am not wearing a shirt as I look at the rest of my body. There are markings on my arms neck and chest, I spin around to see more on my back. Then it hits me. I'm Altean now. 

Just as my dizzying thoughts started to consume me I see Prince Lotor burst into the bathroom looking frantic. When he sees me relief floods his features then shock. He slowly looks me up and down giving a little smirk. I blush and shiver at the predatory look that crosses his face.

"Well," he drawls melodiously, _'God why does his voice have to be as sexy as the rest of him.'_ " it would seem as my beautiful mate has awakened. Let me introduce myself, my name is Lotor, Prince of the Galran Empire and heir to the throne. And you are Lance McClain, Paladin of the Blue Lion and my betrothed."

At his last sentence I finally lose the battle and fall into a dead faint, unable to handle the stress and shock.


	6. Chapter 6

As I finally finish my overdue introduction to my mate, his eyes roll back and he starts to fall. Frantic, I rush forward to catch him. barely getting my hands under his head before we both hit the floor. I look down at him, chest heaving from the fear of him getting injured more than he already is.

As soon as my instincts calm down, I start checking him for injuries that would cause him to faint. After thoroughly checking his body (and I mean _thoroughly_ ), I come to the conclusion that he is in shock.

 _'Do I look that bad?'_ I thought to myself.

I carefully stand up, gently sweeping Lance into my arms.

_'My doesn't he look beautiful. How is it that I was so lucky to find you my Blue?'_

I carry him bridle style over to my king sized bed, laying him down in the center and pulling the blanket over his form. Softly leaning over, I sweep his hair out of his face and place a gentle kiss on his head.

Sighing I lean back and walk over to the sitting area and grab a chair, pulling it up to his bed side. I grab his hand and stare at his face longingly.

_'Soon my love, soon.'_

** Lance's P.O.V **

_'What the...'_

My first thought when I come to again is, _'what happened?'._ And then it hits me. I'm Altean now and Lotor's... mate? _'Why me?' I'm nothing but an annoying burden that people are cursed to coexist with.'_

I slowly open my eyes to see a royal purple canopy bedpost above me. Feeling something shift besides me I look to see Lotor with his hand wrapped around mine, asleep with his head laying on the bed. _'He's so freaking hot even when he's doing that... how???'_ I reach over and run my fingers through his hair. _'Oh my god. It's so freaking soft. WTF how does he make it this soft???'_

While I am musing about how his hair looks the way it does, I don't see him stirring next to me, starring at me with sleepy eyes. I almost scream and jump 5 feet in the air when I feel a hand touch my thigh.

"HoLy sHiT" I exclaimed, gasping for air, "you scared the crap out of me."

Lotor just stares at me amused and then I ask the question I've been meaning to ask since I got here.

"Why me?" I blurt out look shyly at Lotor.

Lotor looks startled by the question, like he can't figure out why I would say such a thing.

"What do you mean 'why me?' why wouldn't it be you?" He looks confused and befuddled that I would even ask that question.

"I mean why me? You have so many better more qualified choices for a mate. Someone prettier, smarter, funnier, and just in general. What did you do to get stuck with a worthless burden like me as a potential mate?"

Suddenly the atmosphere changes and a deep growl echo's through the room. I look up to see a furious Lotor. I get scared and start backing away when I suddenly find myself wrapped in a cocoon of blankets and arms, Lotor still growling.

"And who the FUCK made you feel this way about your fucking self?" he seethed; growling becoming louder and more violent.

"My team." I whisper in hopes of appeasing him.

It only seemed to anger him more however cause he then proceeded to roar and start nuzzling my neck.

"What exactly did you _team,_ tell you to make you feel this way?" He spat out the word team with so much venom and anger that I couldn't help but whimper and tell him the whole truth.

After explaining the hell I had been through the last years, I look up at an upset and furious Lotor.

I then say to him, "Which is why I am confused. Why do you love me?"


	7. Chapter 7

_'I am gonna kill that fucking team. I am gonna make it to where they are so unrecognizable, that they won't even be able to tell the bodies apart from one another. They dare abuse my Blue physically and mentally until he is a sobbing shivering mess in my lap. I swear to go-'_

I was abruptly cut off from my musings when Lance looked up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes that were all puffy and red from all the crying, and said, "Which is why I'm confused. Why do you love me?"

Before I could answer he cuts me off by saying, "Besides that point, before you realize what a useless burden I am and throw me off this ship, potentially through the airlock," I growl at his comment, growing angrier by the second, "I must ask what shampoo you use to make your hair look and feel the way it does." I look down at his curious face, shocked about the sudden subject change.

As I look down at him still trying to process what he said and come up with an answer his hair falls in his face and covers his eyes. He gives a dramatic huff and tucks it behind his now pointed ear. He then looks up at me with his wide innocent eyes and tilts his head slightly to the side.

_'Quiznack he's adorable.... is this illegal??? Being this cute???????'_

My brain proceeds to short circuit after that look. _'Say something idiot.'_ After gaping like a Risikian out of water for a long while,  I finally give up on trying to speak and just shove my face into the crook of his neck and start purring wildly, nuzzling his neck in attempts to scent him.

After I gave calmed down enough to think coherently I grudgingly pull myself away from him. I looks down at him and say, "My dear, no matter what shampoo I use, it will never help me compare to your beauty." I look into his face and find that it is getting rather red. _'He's so innocent and cute.'_

"If you must know, I make my own shampoo. You are welcome to try it out. Would you like to take a shower?" I purr out lovingly. He eagerly looks up at me, nodding his head enthusiastically. "Yes please, that would be great!"

"Well you know your way to the bathroom, need any help in the shower? I'd be glad to join you." I purr seductively to him.

He squeaks, turning bright red, and rushes into the bathroom slamming the door shut. I chuckle, amused by my mates innocent actions.

_'I will make you think differently about yourself my Beloved. I will undo the damage your team has done to you.'_

 


	8. Chapter 8

** Lance 's P.O.V **

Life is so different with Lotor and his generals. I am never alone, and no one yells at me or calls me names. It's weird. My team always reminded me of how much of a burden I was and how I was too stupid to have input on mission strategies and what not. No one would spar with me either, they always just told me I was too weak and they needed to get better so they had to go against someone 'more their level'. I started training at night to get good enough to train with the team. It never happened. 

But its not like that here... I'm loved? And dare I say, appreciated? No one yells or hits me here. Everyone asks my opinion on things they are doing and planning. I have also sparred with all the generals, even Lotor! He says I handle a gun impressively. He wants me to become his officially sniper. I was ecstatic when he first asked. I immediately jumped in his arms crying chanting _'yes'_ over and over again. 

I still don't understand what he sees in me... I don't think I ever will. There are so many better options. I feel as if I have stolen a perfect mate from this universe and robbed someone more privileged than I of their soulmate.

_**~time skip~** _

** Lotor's P.O.V **

My eyes flutter open.

Groggily my eyes wander around my room.

 _'What woke me?'_ I question myself.

It's then that I hear a muffled whimper to my left. My head whips around to see my beloved Lance in fetal position, tears streaming down his face. I quickly reach out to touch him and realize he is shaking like a leaf.

_'He is having a nightmare!'_

At that thought, all traces of sleep leave me. I gently scoop Lance into my arms and cradle him to my chest. He relaxes into me but does not stop crying or whimpering.

"I-I'm so-sorry...... please....... don't h-hurt me any mo-more." he cries out in his sleep.

My heart broke at this. I pull him closer to me and begin to rumble and croon into his ears in hopes of possible soothing him. 

A few minutes he is a purring mess in my arms, completely calm and peaceful. 

_'Wait a dobosh, he's-he's purring???????'_

But only a select few Alteans can do that, unless.

_'Holy Quiznack. No way. He's a-a Omega?????'_


	9. Chapter 9

** Lance's P.O.V **

Life with Lotor and his Generals has been great this past year. Better than great even. We have pack cuddles and we do family training. Yes, family training. I think of the Generals like a protective and possessive group of moms and Lotor is my mate of course.

I love it here. No one yells at me to shut up whenever I open my mouth or screams about how useless I am when I make a mistake in training. It's so different than what I was used to when I was with Voltron. But I wouldn't change it for a second. I don't ever want to go back there. Not that they need me anymore.

We were attacked by Voltron a few months back and I saw Blue flying around our ship attempting to blast us. It honestly hurt to see that they had easily replaced me. I don't know who they replaced me with but it seems like they are doing better now because I am gone.

My train of thought is broken by the arm around my waist tightening its hold. I roll over and look at my beloved's face. I sleepily kiss his nose gently and hear him sigh in contentment. The hold on waist loosens enough for me to carefully slip out of his embrace, trying not to wake him.

Today we are going to check out an uninhabited planet as a possible base for us and the Blade of Marmora.

We had been working with them for the past half year after Lotor revealed his true intentions concerning his father Zarkon. It took a while to fully gain their trust, however, now we all work together and are practically family.

It's weird. The Blades all treat me similarly to that of the Generals. They are all extremely protective of me and like to cuddle. Even Kolivan will cuddle with us if we are lounging in the family nest when visiting the Blade. It must be because I am an Omega, all the pheromones I give off must scream to all the Alphas and Betas on board, _'Protect!'_ and _'Hold!'_.

Not that I mind the attention. After my stay with my ex team I was touched starved. They would all have bonding time and _'accidentally'_ leave me out. They never told me when they would have movie night or when they decided to go stop by at a Space Mall for the day. I thought it was normal. They obviously didn't want me with them and anytime I showed up to one of the bonding times or to any of our shared meals I was either ignored or told to drop off the face of the universe.

But I deserved it. Or at least I think I did? Lotor tells me otherwise. He tells me they were abusing me, but is it abuse if you deserve it?

I was always so useless. I was annoying and dragged the team down. Why shouldn't I be punished for that?

Despite what I believe I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with my mate and my ever growing family.

I sigh and finish getting ready and head towards the control room. When I arrive I see only Ezor and Axca lounging in the pilots chairs. Ezor is animatedly talking to Axca and Axca is listening with a small smile on her face, nodding every now and then to show she is listening.

When they notice me they both yell, "Lance!" And before I could blink I had an arm full of Generals, both nuzzling into my scent glands trying to coat me in their scents.

I blink rapidly and then relax into their hold, purring lightly from the attention. This continues until I get a strange feeling in the back of my mind. Almost like an unscratchable itch. I freeze at the feeling as it becomes more and more uncomfortable. They Generals pull back noticing my distress.

"Lance?" I distantly hear someone call as my mind gets fuzzier as the feeling becomes painful.

They sounds start blending together and my vision is blurred but I can't move. It feels as if my feet are glued to the floor.

I hear more frantic sounding voices in the background and feel hands touching and pulling me.

I can't tell what is what anymore, the pain in my head is now excruciating. I hear someone scream and find that it is myself. My knees buckle and I curl into fetal position on the floor, cradling my head between my arms in attempt to stifle the pain.

I feel more hands on me and just when I feel like I am going to pass out I feel a shock of electricity run through my head. I jolt at the feeling and then relax as the pain subsides. But a presence still remains in my head. It feels cold and powerful, like it is demanding my attention and to be seen.

I slowly pry my eyes open after what seems like hours and find that I am still in the control room and am surround by a group of extremely worried generals. I look up to see Lotor is he one holding me, I can feel his heart beating erratically as he breathes out harshly when he sees that I am okay. He pulls me tightly to his chest and nuzzles my neck, letting out a shaky breath.

"What happened?" I say roughly, probably from all my screaming. Lotor looks at me in mild horror.

"You mean you don't know?" he asks me worriedly.

"All I remember is feeling excruciating pain in my mind and now there's a dominating presence in the back of it."

After I finish this I all of a sudden have an out of body experience. I distantly hear a roar and immediately shootout of Lotor's arms and race to the front window of the Control room. I listen to what the unknown presence seems to be telling me. I distantly hear my family approach from behind but that's not my current concern. I rush over to the pilot chair and take the ship of autopilot. Behind me I hear indignant yells of protest at this but I lift a hand to silence them. I begin to steer the ship in the direction the feeling is taking me.

The closer we get to the destination the stronger the feeling gets and the more prominent it is. It begins to take shape in my head until it's a fuzzy figure, almost like an animal. When the presence goes silent I look up to find that it has taken us to a cave of sorts. I land the ship as quickly and carefully as I can and immediately dash out of the pilot chair; making a run for the hanger.

When I finally get outside the ship and slowly walk into the cave, not caring if anyone follows me. As I get further into the cave the more at home I feel. The more I feel like this is where I belong. I see some markings on the wall, similar to the ones I saw when I first found the Blue Lion. I touch one of the ruins in awe and immediately the light up in a flash of white.

"It's a White Lion..." I murmur out in shock.

I hear a roar come from a little deeper in the cave. I take off running in the direction of the roar and arrive in a wide clearing in the cave. In the middle is a giant White Lion with its particle barrier up. I stumble over and look up at the magnificent beauty. I place my hand on the particle barrier reverently in hopes of conveying my thoughts the lioness.

Then, the barrier falls.

 


	10. READ PLS

Hey just to let everyone know I am doing this on Wattpad with pictures and stuff. Its the same username and stuff. I will have a new chapter up before Sunday. Thanks for the love!<3


	11. Wattpad Link

I got a message from someone saying they wanted the link to Wattpad so here it is!!<3 I will try to get a chapter out by Monday!! Thanks guys!!<3

https://www.wattpad.com/user/orangefox_515


	12. Chapter 12

~ _Time skip~_

** Shiro’s P.O.V **

It has been quiet here on the castle ship ever since Lance disappeared. We don’t exactly know what happened or when he left but at first everyone was relieved. It was quieter without all his ‘jokes’ and loud voice. But after a while, the silence began to get to everyone.

Hunk stress baked in the kitchen and muttered to himself, having no one to talk to anymore. His anxiety was through the roof too, without Lance there to encourage and calm him down.

Coran cleaned more, telling old Altean tales to the healing pods or the cleaning supplies. Lance use to listen to him tell stories about Altea and help him clean, so now he preaches to an empty room waiting for a reply.

Allura rarely leaves the Control Room. She is constantly on the lookout for Galra and making new battle strategies. Lance usually pulled her away for a reluctant spa day, that usually ended with her yelling at him for being so annoying. She tried not to show how much Lance’s absence was affecting her. The bags under her eyes were the only sign of her struggle day to day.

Keith snapped more since he lost his verbal punching bag. He yelled at everyone; hurling insults like they are going out of style. He also spends most his time in the training room, since Lance isn’t there to pull him away anymore. At first Keith seemed the happiest about Lance’s disappearance but even Keith was beginning to become effected by the silence.

Pidge almost never slept; always up late trying to find her dad, and occasionally Lance. She only left her room for food and then she holed herself back in there. Matt was the only one who saw her anymore.

Another thing, after Pidge found Matt, it was decided that he would be the new Blue Paladin. Blue accepted him immediately, which added salt to the wound that Lance could be more than gone, he could be dead.

Along with Lance being gone, there is a rebel force going around and liberating planets and taking care of distress beacons before we can even get in the same quadrant. Every planet we go says they are a team but separate. So they are a team, but separate? I don’t know. The White Warrior and another rebel force come swoop in and save the day before you can say, “Form Voltron!”

Allura is on the verge of exploding, going on tangents about how Voltron is the symbol of peace for everyone around the galaxy, and because we haven’t been able to do anything but small infiltration missions, she says its gonna ruin our ‘reputation.’

I am broken from my train of thoughts when the alarms sound. Allura’s voice comes in over the coms,

“EVERYONE TO YOUR LIONS. We will NOT lose this one to those QUIZNACKING rebel forces!” She spat out viciously, obviously livid about our recent predicaments.

As I run down the hall towards Black, I look out the window and time seems to slow.

Besides me a White Lion glides by the castle ship as if it were born too. It is twice the size of Black, and radiates power and dominance. My eyes widen as time seems to go back to normal, and it turns into a blur of white light.

“Shit.”

 

** Lance P.O.V **

I love my fucking life.

No seriously I do. I wasn’t being sarcastic or some shit like that. I am being dead serious. I love my life so much. White is like the mother I never had, which I didn’t but that’s a story for another time. The Generals are all like overprotective older siblings. The Blade of Marmora is too, but just more of them. And Lotor, god my mate is amazing. I have no idea what I did in my past life to deserve him, but lemme just tell you I pat my past self on the back every day saying good job for whatever they did.

It’s been 2 years since I left my team and I couldn’t be happier. Sure I have my moments and my nightmares haven’t gone away, but my family takes care of me.

When I found White is when I really felt whole again. She filled the void that had plagued me even when I had a bond with Blue. She was like a mother to me, well at least that’s what I think.

White interrupts my next train of thought,

“My cub, there is a distress beacon and Lotor wants you to go down and take a look.”

_‘Got it. Be there in a sec.’_

I stand in front of the mirror looking at how much I have changed over the past couple years.

I have kept my slender lithe form due to my training and, of course, my status as an Omega. My hair is a little longer and I keep it on small ponytails that remind me of King Alfor, who I saw a picture of when exploring the castle.

 I trace have a scar going over the whole right side of my face, starting on my eyebrow traveling down to the corner of my mouth. Also, the Altean markings I have now that I am, well Altean, have grown since I gotten them! Lotor says that as my character grows and my strength so will my markings. Also they change color based off my mood, which makes Lotor laugh because when I am angry my body glows red like a Deltorian Bolpid. Whatever the fuck that is.

Anyways I gotta get to White.

I run down the hall and skid into White’s hanger. I hear her chiding me in her head complaining about me getting caught up with my looks again. I snort at her whining and ease her out of the Hanger and too Ylamru, the planet that sent out the distress beacon.

I urge White to go faster when I see a ship in front of us.

“Shit,” I curse out nervously, “ That’s the quiznacking castle ship.”

I zoom past it as fast as possible thinking to myself.

“Fuck.”


	13. Hey Guys

Due to recent feedback I am getting on both fanfiction sites, I will be putting a pin in this story. I have been told that I am going to fast and there is no story in between the main one. Again I will state that this is my very first fanfiction and it is a learning experience for me. So I will be going in and adding chapters in between my current ones to soften the plot.

I have also been getting complaints of confusion from several readers and will make sure to clear up most of it with the new chapters that will be added. However, that ruins surprises that I was gonna lead to near the end of the story.

I again apologize for any of the plot moving to fast or being confusing. Thanks for keeping up with my posts and updates and giving me grace when needed. Love you guys<3


	14. Chapter 14

** Lance’s P.O.V **

“Shit. Fucking Shit. They just HAD to come to the same distress signal!!! I don’t want to deal with their bullshit.” I yell out while angrily ripping White into a sharp nosedive into the planet’s atmosphere.

 ** _“My cub,”_** White purred out, ** _“ they do not know that it is you who pilots me. You do not look the same as you once did. You are a pure blood Altean, you would be considered royal back on Altea. They will not recognize this new you. Just make sure you inform your team what they need to call you.”_**

“Oh my god. White thank you and your beautiful self for coming to my rescue! I have no idea what I would do without your common sense.”

**_“Probably die.”_ **

I can hear her roaring in laughter inside my head and sigh. **(See what I did there?? No… okay I’ll just go home…)**

“Gee thanks White. Happy to see where I stand in this relationship.”

As we clear the Polraliki’s atmosphere I immediately see the reason for the distress beacon. The place was crawling with Galra.

I swear mentally as fighter ships catch sight of me and start to attack.

I swerve White to the right as a laser shoots past me.

_‘I am gonna die.’_

**_“Cub, Voltron is coming up behind.”_ **

“Great. Just great. Just what I FUCKING NEEDED. Universe-sama, I have no fucking clue what I did to deserve this but can I just have a little good. A LITTLE. LIKE COME. ON.”

I continue to swear as I hit the communication and patch myself into the Blade, Lotor, and the Generals.

“Hey guys, don’t respond just listen and put the plan into play. The Altean Castle Ship is here, and Voltron has begun to engage in combat with the fighter jets. I do not plan on revealing my identity anytime soon to my old team. Please refrain from calling me Lance and call me Lukele. Also, since Voltron has arrived you guys should come in. Once the battle is over, they are going to want to meet.”

I heard a series of ‘Yes sirs’ and I turned on a private channel with Lotor.

“Are you gonna be okay love?” Lotor asks worriedly.

I sigh sadly, “Probably not, but meeting is inevitable. I am going to just have to suck it up.”

“I am here for you though,” he says encouragingly, “and I am here to stay.”

“Thanks babe, I love you so much. I gotta get to the planet’s surface. The Polralikians are probably freaking out.”

“I understand, go kick the Galra’s asses hun!”

I hear the line cut and carefully land White on the ground. I grab my bayard and it turns into glaive. **(Link to picture in end notes)  
**

Yes a glaive. Lots has changed. My bayard has several forms. I have unlocked the sniper riffle, dual pistols, the glaive, the broad sword, the dagger, and tons more.

I run out into the chaos and start wreaking havoc on the stupid Galra’s asses. _‘I hate the fucking empire and there parasitic need to take over ever planet in the entire fucking universe.’_   

_‘The reason I am even in this mess is because of the universe. You know what fuck the universe.’_

**~Cue time skip cause I am shit at battle scenes~**

**(This next part was partially written by Starluv. Thanks so much! <3)**

** Third Person P.O.V **

Voltron stands there, paralyzed and gawking.

Before them stood a tall lanky figure. The mysterious person stands there with armor similar to team Voltron's except in negative colors. The team could clearly see the persons physique was very fit and muscular. He slowly turned until he was fully facing them. He gently took off his helmet, releasing strands of seemingly glowing white hair.

The paladins were stupefied at the warriors beauty while Allura, on the other hand, stared at the stranger with glossy eyes and a hand covering her mouth in attempt to muffle her gasp. She recognized the Altean markings under his eyelashes, frantically thinking she could be hallucinating due to her previous sleepless night from working the castle's controls, once again.

The paladins were then drawn to his eyes.

A whirlpool of aquatic blues and electricity were dancing around each other. A splash of turquoise could be seen within the beautiful spheres of the ocean. In the middle of the stormy hue little pink pupils could be seen, practically hypnotizing the paladins.

There was a scar covering the right side of his face. It only seemed to add more character and mystery to the individual, making him all the more beautiful.

But they were all soon snapped out of their gawking session when the mysterious figure deep melodious voice said,

"What fuck are you guys doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah um surprise? I decided to finish the story at the pace I am going and just make sure it never happens again. ~Enjoy ba-bye!~<3  
> Here link to glaive picture:  
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/warframe/images/2/2f/Halloween_orthos.png


	15. Warning

I apologize my fellow readers.

Things at home took a turn for the worst

I do not know when I will update.

I apologize for the inconvenience.

Don't hate me I am so so so so very sorry.

I love you all so much, but I believe this might be goodbye for a little bit.


	16. *waves awkwardly*

So it is still not ok here but it is a little better.

Updates will be slower, but still there.

Thank you all for the comments and love<3

I know I usually respond but there are just so many that I might not get to them all.

Also I have a proposition

I wanna hold an art contest for this story and for an icon for my page.

If you guys are interested in that comment down below and I might make it happen.

Thank you so much my loyal readers<3

~Sincerely, Kiara (aka author)

**Author's Note:**

> I am a complete sucker for comments btw. Give me ya feed back pls!!! This is my first fic and it has beem on Wattpad only for a month now so yeah. ~Bye<3~


End file.
